1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a battery terminal for a fuse unit to which the battery terminal is mounted.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a connection structure of a battery terminal, which includes a battery terminal to be connected to a battery and a fuse unit to be mounted to the battery terminal through a fixing section, has been well known (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1). According to the connection structure of the battery terminal, a stud bolt, serving as a fixing section of the battery terminal, is made to engage with a bolt insertion hole, serving as a fixing section of the fuse unit, so as to connect the battery terminal and the fuse unit to each other by fastening the nut screwed into the stud bolt.